Anabel's misery buisness
by Imthatonegurl
Summary: Song-fic on paramore's misery business. Just about our Anabel getting Ash from the evil Misty. PLEASE REVIEW.


This is to celebrate my two finished stories for today. This is about Anabel and Ash coming together. Hope you guys like it. It was made for the lack of abilityshippers out there. Come on people they are great.

* * *

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

Anabel sighed as she watched ht most dreadful scene ever. There was Missy, the most preppy and annoying person alive also head cheerleader, and Ash Ketchum, her biggest crush and the sweetest guy ever, sitting together on one of the benches. Yes they were in a relationship, a fair one? that's still in question but a relationship never the less. She was the perfect girl with the best body, best smile, head cheerleader, great water Pokémon trainer, and Ash's girlfriend. I was just the girl who was way to tomboyish for anyone, who's always wears purple and who has weird psychic Pokémon and last, and best, his best friend. And it seems that I'll never be more because he would never really give her up for little old me.

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Eight months have passed and well I haven't been able to hang out with ash Missy gave me a 'warning' about her 'man'.

"Hey Anabel?" Ash said walking up to me. I couldn't help but give a smile, even if I was pissed.

"Finally want to talk to me?" I asked.

He scratched his head nervously."Yeah actually I've wanted to ask you something for the longest time but I couldn't."

"What is it?" I asked worried, oh God no. He's not going to ask me to be the best man at their forced marriage is he?

"I wanted to know if you want to go out with me." I stood there

"Wh…wh…wh…wh…what about ah Missy?" I stuttered not sure how to say it.

"I broke up with Missy after about 3 weeks because it wasn't the best arrangement. And I kind of realized that I ah..." He trailed ff I could see a blush on his face.

"What?" I asked wanting to hear what he had to say.

"That I liked you." He said softly. I smiled and talked him with a hug.

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed twirling me around.

It had been 6 months since Ash's confession and I'm happy to say that we are still going strong. I relaxed when a pair of arms surrounded me and a kiss was delivered to my cheek.

"SO how are you?" He asked. I turned and gave him a hug.

"Happy?"

"Only when you're around" I answered.

"Loser" Missy hissed as she walked by and pushed me out of Ash's arms. Ashes glared at her and helped me up.

"It's cool" I reassured. "I still have you." I said cheekily.

Whoa, i never meant to brag.  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

I growled as I watched Missy try and flirt with Ash, yes my ash. I was happy that all he did was nod and keep walking. I walked faster trying to catch up with Ash, who was determined not to talk to Misty. They turned a corner and I followed. I stopped misty was in the hall way alone and ash was…gone.

"What happened to him?" She asked. She did a 180 and was staring straight at me. She glared.

"Hi." I said giving her a smile….kinda.

"Look I want Ash back so just back off ok. I really don't feel like hurting you just yet." She warned.

"Excuse me. He broke up with you cause of you little 'promiscuous ways' and if he wanted to not be with me I think he would have left by now. So you're the one who needs to back down." I cautioned back. Her psyduck came out of its pokéball. My espeon appeared at the same time. She looked down at her Pokémon then mine. I raised a brow challenging her. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

'Don't worry espeon she's not an actual threat." I said trying to calm down my growling Pokémon.

"Hey." I jumped when arms wrapped around me. I saw ash laughing.

"Where did you go?" I asked looking around, deciding to ignore the fact that he just scared me.

"She wouldn't stop following me." He explained. I looked around, trying to understand how to ask. He gave me a look.

"Would you ever…..go back out with…her?" I asked looking everywhere but him. He walked up to me and smiled.

"Never."

Whoa, i never meant brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Few Years later

As time passed Ash became a better trainer, well better then he was. He achieved his biggest goal to become a Pokémon master and defeating the frontier heads in each region and gaining every badge. He had done it all and I was by his side throughout everything. I amazingly got recognized for being an amazing psychic Pokémon trainer and also for being Mrs. Anabel Ketchum. Yes we got married. Misty showed up every once in a while but our love stayed strong enough for nothing to happen. I'm happy to say that we even had a daughter. Named Lila Masumi Ketchum and shes just the best thing to ever happen to us.

Whoa, i never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, i never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

* * *

This isn't my best work but i really wanted to write a Abilityshipper so yea. Please Review


End file.
